The Next Day
by Mushmallow62
Summary: The day after the night before, Shinobu finds himself all alone in his room and then he hears someone down stairs... SakyoXShinobu


Beyblade Zero-G

SakyoxShinobu

Yaoi

PG

The day after the loving from the night before could result in some serious consequences for one of the lovers.

His eyes fluttered open and for a moment he thought that everything that had happened was nothing more than a mere dream.

_I didn't…_ He thought to himself and when he slowly sat up he felt the aches slowly throb throughout his body that he realised; _I did… I went through with it._ He felt a blush creep up his cheeks as he remembered exactly what happened last night; how could he forget his first time? When he looked to the side of the bed his heart dropped.

No one was there although it had clearly been slept in, it still had his lovers indent on the pillow but Shinobu was unsure of what would happen now. Frowning he wondered if he had been used as a quickie and that Sakyo had just left as soon as he had fallen asleep.

Looking around however he spotted a few of Sakyo's belongings that he had left out when he got up, a brush, his belt, it was little things but Shinobu was certain he would have taken them away with him.

Slowly he got up and decided to walk over to the full length mirror, although he hadn't _changed_ at all physically, he did feel like something had changed although he also wondered if anyone else could see it.

Shaking his head he grabbed his dressing gown and made his way to the bathroom, deciding that he really needed to wash up.

As he came out he heard loud familiar thumps from downstairs and his heart stopped with the blood through his veins going cold.

_Damn it_… He thought to himself as he moved quickly back into his room to get changed, gathering up all of Sakyo's belongs and dumping them into his wardrobe just in case before he went down the stairs and into the kitchen where the cupboards were banging.

"Mum," He said with a smile, pleased to see her yet also nervous at the same time.

"Shinobu!" The woman spun round and gripped him into a tight hug.

"When did you get back?" He asked her, not leaving her hold, it had been so long since he had seen his mother and any time with her was something he enjoyed; "I thought…"

"This is just a mere pit stop dear," She told him, taking a step back and took his face into her hands, frowning at him. In that moment Shinobu felt himself stop breathing, out of fear that she could see that he was no longer her _little boy_ any more, after all he had heard that a mother could always tell when something had changed in their child; "Have you been eating?"

_Well…_ He thought in his head as he remembered what he did to Sakyo, but pushed the thought away while also trying to stop himself from blushing in front of his mother and for thinking such thoughts in front of her; "Yes I am,"

"Really?" She gently felt his ribs and shook her head with a small smile; "Just like your father I suppose,"

Shinobu agreed with that, his mother was a portly woman, although she had the same wavy hair as he had, but her hair was brown and her eyes were dark although they were always aware of what was going on around her. She was meticulously dressed and always had sun kissed skin, although it usually came from a bottle.

"Where are you heading to next?" He asked her as she took a sip of her tea, making a mental note to buy more tea bags.

"Venice," She told him dully with a little shrug; "A movie is taking place there,"

He smiled, it was always the same thing, although his mother loved traveling she did get bored rather quickly and this would be her fourth trip to the city of Venice; "It will be nice to see again,"

"Oh it _looks_ nice, but it's so…_ enclosed_ and the hotter it is the worse it seems to smell," She put her cup into the sink and turned back to him; "I'd better be off," She kissed his cheek and gave him another tight hug; "Be good," She told him.

"I always am," He replied with a smile as she left the house with a wave leaving him alone.

"She seems rather nice,"

Shinobu spun around, the blood draining from his face and saw Sakyo standing behind him at the doorway; "Don't _do that_!"

His lover just smirked at him; "You were out for the count when I left earlier,"

"Where did you…?"

"You're milk was out of date…"

"By a day!"

"You had no tea bags left,"

"There was two left,"

"And no food,"

"I was out training a lot of the time; I didn't need to have food in the house!" He defended himself as Sakyo moved closer to caress his face; "Wait… You were here when my mum came home?"

"Yes, obviously she didn't see me,"

"_What?_"

"She made herself some tea and looked at her mail," Sakyo said with a shrug.

"What if she saw you?"

"She didn't,"

"What if it had been my father?"

"It _wasn't_,"

"Sakyo…" He turned away in frustration, not knowing how to feel about it all.

He was relieved to say the least that his mother hadn't noticed that he had had sex for the first time, never mind that he had it in her house! But his father was a lot sharper, more so than his mother which made him worry even more.

"Shinobu, hush,"

"I can't… Damn it all," He sat down at the kitchen table and put his head in his hands.

"Why?"

"Because they don't _know_!" He exclaimed angrily; "I haven't told them I was gay, I _never_ even thought I would be!"

"Your mother would accept it,"

How would you know?" He snapped at him.

"Because, look at her," Sakyo told him softly; "She is around so many people, she isn't going to be that narrow minded,"

Shinobu just looked at him, stunned that he could see his mother so clearly; "But I'm her son… Her only child,"

"Only child?" Sakyo repeated and he nodded.

"Yes, with my father's job and then her own job, they just didn't have time and so it was just me,"

He frowned slightly and looked into those pale green eyes; "So you are regretting last night?"

Shinobu blinked in surprise; "What?"

"Do you regret last night?"

"No! No,"

"So you are happy enough to _accept_ that you are gay?"

He felt himself becoming flustered; "That isn't the issue!"

"Then what is the issue?"

"I don't want to disappoint them!" He finally exclaimed and looked surprised that he actually admitted it before slumping in his seat; "I already have…"

Sakyo looked at him in question, wanting to know more about why he felt like that.

"I'm already part of a sport that isn't thought as highly anymore," He sighed, feeling like he needed a cup of tea and moved to put one on, looking over at his lover who just nodded as if able to read his mind and know what his question would be; "Even though I am good at it,"

"You are one of the top five bladers,"

Shinobu blushed, knowing that Sakyo just gave him a compliment; "It's still disappointing to them, they wanted me to be something else…"

"Like what _they_ are doing," He finished for him; "Traveling around all the time without a real break,"

Yea," He agreed softly as he waited for the kettle to boil.

Sakyo stood up and put both his hands on either side of Shinobu, resting them on the counter; "Are you happy?"

"Yes,"

"Fulfilled?"

"Of course," Shinobu told him and wondered what he was trying to get at.

"Then why are you worrying?"

"Because… I just want them to be proud," He admitted, knowing that is was such a lame reason but it was also true, he _wanted _his parents to be proud of him and be happy for him, but he didn't know what their reaction would be, not only that he was a blader but also now finding that he was indeed gay.

"You honestly think that they aren't?" He asked and his dark haired lover just looked at him, confused and he sighed; "If a parent is proud of their child who is not only doing something they love, but is trying their best n it, what reason would they have to be anything less than proud? If any parent isn't proud then they have failed,"

"I just…"

Sakyo didn't let him finish off that sentence and just kissed him to be quiet; "When she returns you _will _tell her,"

"Sakyo," Shinobu said, as his lover moved to grab his hand and pull him up the stairs, deciding that they didn't need tea.

"Right now, I think I need to do some _fulfilling_ of my own," He smirked at him as his lover hit him.

"Is this all you'll want now?" He said with a slight groan of annoyance.

"No, not all the time. But _right now_ I do," He informed him; "Just think of it as practice… _training practice_," He said and pulled him back into his bedroom.

Shinobu just shook his head but let himself be led into the room, he was rather excited at the prospect of learning a bit more from Sakyo and to get some more pleasure for himself into the bargain.

_I can worry about it later…_ He thought to himself as his lover began to take his shirt off.


End file.
